wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Wacky Races
Wacky Races is an American animated children's television series, a reboot of the 1968-69 Hanna-Barbera television series of the same name. The show will debut on Boomerang's SVOD service in the United States, and will premiere internationally in 2017. Characters Main *'Dick Dastardly and Muttley' (voiced by Peter Woodward and Billy West respectively) **Dick Dastardly, is still up to his usual trickery, though is now often badgered into either being nice or not cheating by Peter Perfect. Unlike before, his appearance is predominantly purple in color, instead of being blue, red and purple. Muttley, however, has undergone virtually no changes aside from his outward appearance, still either snickering or grumbling. In "Mother Knows Best", it is revealed that Dick Dastardly is actually the son / descendant of the Dick Dastardly from the original Wacky Races series, who is also the husband of Delilah Dastardly. However, in "Grandfather Knows Dast" his grandfather is actually revealed to be the Dick Dastardly from the original Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines series. *'Penelope Pitstop' (voiced by Nicole Parker) **Another original character, Penelope Pitstop has undergone the most changes from the original, both in appearance and outlook. While more assertive and much less of a damsel in distress than the original, she is still often the goody-two-shoes of the group, and still talks like a southern belle. Like before, her appearance is predominantly pink. *'Peter Perfect' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) **Like Dastardly and Muttley, largely unchanged from the original, although he is a bit more taunting of Dastardly than before. His appearance is predominantly orange and red. *'Tiny and Bella – The Gruesome Twosome' (voiced by Billy West and Tom Kenny respectively) **They round out the characters from the original series, and are the closest to their original versions in most every respect. *'I.Q. Ickly' (voiced by Jill Talley) **A new character. He is often called a "walking encyclopedia" by Dastardly, and has little social capability. His appearance is largely similar to that of Peter Perfect except for his use of yellow or gold and his being around the size of Bella. Non-racers *Brick Crashman (voiced by Christopher Judge), announcer for Wacky Races *P.T. Barnstorm (voiced by Jill Talley), owner and sponsor of Wacky Races Secondary Racers *'Pandora Pitstop' (voiced by Nicole Parker) **Penelope's twin sister, and frequent guest racer *'Captain Dash, Polly, Bugsy, Bluebeard and Davey Bones' (voiced by Billy West and Tom Kenny) **A gang of pirates that often steal gigs from Dastardly. Episodes Season 1 (2017-2018) #Ya Win Some, Ya Luge Some #Mambo Itali-Go-Go #So Far to Mardi Gras #Easter Express #Race-a-Lot #Peter Imperfect #Yes, We Canyon #Roamin' Racers #Smokey and the Racers #Raceketeers #Fantastic Race #Space Race #Backseat Drivers #Off Track #Cave Racers #Guru My Dreams #Cold Rush #It's A Wacky Life #Pretzel Logic #Dashing Thru The Snow #Formula Racing #Unraceable #Sister, Twister #Mars Needs Racers #Race To The Bottom #Do Over Dastardly #Swap Meat #Mother Drives Best #Race Against Time #My Fair Tiny #Under the Rainbow #Wacky Spaces #The Perils of Peter Perfect #People Who Need Purple #Race to Infinity #His Way or the Highway #Race Roundup #Grandfather Knows Dast #Hong Kong Screwy #40 Yard Dash Season 2 (2018-present) #Dickie and the Race-onauts #Uncle Dickie's Happy Sunshine Children's Hour #Peter 2.0 #Little Pink Riding Hood #Punky Races #Ragnarok & Roll #Wacklantis #Game On #Much Ado About Wacky #Far and Away in Old Bombay #The Wacky Always Races Twice #Mummy Madness #King Solomon's Races #The Trial of Dick Dastardly #The Wacky Stuff #Dog Gone Dastardly #The Purple Ray from Outer Space #Attack of the Mega-Muttley #Wackier Than Fiction #Never Too Old to Wacky #Wacky Wizards #Super Wacky #Wack to the Future #Signed, Sealed and Wacky #Wacky Races the Movie Voice Cast * Peter Woodward - Dick Dastardly * Billy West - Muttley, Tiny, Polly, Captain Dash, other voices * Nicole Parker - Penelope Pitstop, Pandora Pitstop * Diedrich Bader - Peter Perfect * Tom Kenny - Bella, Bugsy * Jill Talley - I.Q. Ickly, Bluebread, P.T. Barnstorm other voices * Christopher Judge - P.T. Barnstorm Broadcast Wacky Races has premiered internationally in 2017. The first episode was released on Boomerang's SVOD service in the United States on August 14, 2017. The other eleven episodes were released on August 31, 2017. The series was first shown on television in the United States on the Boomerang channel, with the episode "Under the Rainbow" airing on Boomerang as a preview on February 22, 2018, and the series officially premiering on the Boomerang channel on May 21, 2018, alongside another show from Boomerang's SVOD service, Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz. The series aired as a one-hour special on Cartoon Network on August 13, 2018. International Broadcast The series premiered on Boomerang in Sub-Saharan Africa in October 2017. Wacky Races premiered on Boomerang in Australia on August 14, 2017. The series premiered in India on Pogo on August 27, 2017. The series premiered in the United Kingdom and Ireland on Boomerang on November 1, 2017. The series also premiered in Brazil on Boomerang and in Canada on Teletoon on November 6, 2017. The series premiered in Japan on Boomerang on February 4, 2018. The series premiered in Spain on Boing on July 30, 2018. Home media Start Your Engines!, a DVD release containing the first 10 episodes of the series, was released on April 24, 2018. Category:Television shows Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:2017 Category:2010's Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang